


"Let me Show you Some Love Darling..."

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: :3, Cepphalopods, F/F, Inkling - Freeform, Kiss attacks, Lesbians, Love Worship, Marina gets hug attacked in bed, Mention of liquor, Pearlie falls asleep, Pearls a sucker for stupid movies, Sleepy girls.., Tummy Kisses!!, kinda gay, octoling - Freeform, they're gay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Pearl and Marina fall asleep together on the couch after a stupid sappy movie. Marina gets up in the middle of the night and moves Pearl to their bedroom, along with herself. But Pearl wasn't asleep after all..and lures her into some kisses and love to cheer Marina up!





	"Let me Show you Some Love Darling..."

After a looong and hard day announcing the stages..and teasing each other ALL but too much during the show..

Pearl and Marina had fallen asleep together, intertwined on the couch, Wearing comfy loungewear that belonged to each other. while trying to watch some stupid sappy movie that Marina couldn't stand..Pearl loved it, So she stood through it for her girlfriend

It had been a few hours since they dozed off. Pearls legs were wrapped into Marinas, her chin lied on the octolings slender shoulder squishing her cheek up, and her crown slipping off her pink tinted tentacles that were tied in it, as transparent pink drool ran from her mouth. Her squirming and snoring had Marina awake for hours. She lie there, Staring blankly at the TV screen as it Painted shadows on her sleepy face.

Marina was exhausted... she desperately wanted to move to her much more comfortable, and soft bed with Pearl. Alass..that meant carrying her, all..the way..upstairs...AND probably waking her her up on the way..which wasn't the best thing..Pearl gets cranky..

After some more irritating struggling..Marina decided to get up, it was the ONLY way she would at least get some sleep before tomorrow...

Marina switched off the TV and removed Pearls thin legs off of hers, adjusting her to where she was limp, And scooped her up in her arms, careful not to wake her.

Marina started her long painful journey up the stairs. One foot after the other, careful not to trip and drop the girl of her dreams on the way up.

She was literally exploding with blush all over her face, the way Pearl looked when she was sleeping was like no other to her.. absolutely adorable and so peaceful, aside from her rather giddy personality.

When She finally reached the top of the stairs, she turned right for the door that lead to their bedroom and opened the door with Her left hand. She tried slowly to open it, and walked carefully inside, without making any noises.

She crept over to the right side of the bed they shared, layed Pearl down gently, and pulled the sheets over her small frame, tucking her in.

Marina leaned down and placed a kiss on her prominent forehead, leaving a small smile on Pearls face on return.

She then leaned up and walked slowly over to The bathroom, and Slid open the sliding glass door, quietley steppimg in and turning on the light. She looked herself in the mirror, studying her tired eyes that had grown bags under them. She grabbed a brush, and ran it through her messy tentacle hairdo. Continuing on with the rest of her nightly routine.

 

After Marina had finished getting ready, she walked out of the sliding glass bathroom Door, and walked over to the Left side of the bed next to Pearl, and settled under the covers, glancing over at her girlfriend, noting that she was still asleep. "Phew.. finally.." Marina whispered out loud

Just as Marina closed her eyes to drift off , she felt a pair of small, cold hands go under her shirt and grab her waist firmly, forcing her eyes to jerk open in suprize, she arched her back and looked behind her.

"AUGH!! PEARL?!" Marina yelled, putting her hands on Pearls cold ones that squeezed at her waist.

 

"haha! Gotcha!" Pearl replied, as she smiled hugely

 

Looks like Marina wasn't getting away that easily..

 

Pearl turned Marina over on her back, with her hands still on her waist. While sitting on top of her.

 

"Ain't getting away that easy, lets have some fun." Pearl said with a smirk

 

Marina looked up At her girlfriend sitting on top of her, Staring down at her lovingly.

 

"Aw Pearlie.. We should go to bed though..you and your surprises.. I'd love to but-"

 

Marina was cut off by a kiss placed on her lips, pulling her into a deep arousal. Pearl pulled her in deeper..and deeper..until theyre tongues were swirling around each other's mouths, leaving nothing untouched.

 

After what seemed like forever..Pearl pulled back from the long kiss, putting her finger over marinas lip

"Shhhh..let me show you some love..you look beat and upset babe" Pearl said in a soft, comforting tone.

 

Marina looked dumbfounded, she lie there clenching onto the bed, with foggy arousal filling her Eyes..

 

Without any further ado..Pearl started kissing down Marinas neck, Leaving Marina smiling , her face made Pearl smirk as she continued kissing down her shoulders

 

Marinas smile soon lessened as she noticed Pearl pulled back from the kisses. She watched Pearl as she leaned up and out her hands on Marinas waist

 

"What's under....here!!" Pearl said, as she yanked up Marinas loose fitting shirt, exposing her toned rack, and thin form.

 

"You shouldn't hide this beauty love..." Pearl said, staring Marina down with a grin on her face. "Let's show it some appreciation!"

 

Marinas face grew with blush and embarrassment as her eyes darted to he side, and her smile growing awkwardly.

 

Pearl leaned in and started laying gentle kisses down Marinas navel, adding little licks in-between. Marina was trying to hold back her laughter as to not ruin the moment.

Pearl purposely targeted spots she new Marina was sensitive in, trying to get her to laugh.

 

"Pearlieee!!" Marina shouted with coughs of giggles escaping in-between "i-its too much!"

 

"Alright alright..I'll stop..only because you're so beautiful.." Pearl responded, lifting up from Marinas exposed abs, pulling he shirt back down.

 

Pearl leaned back into Marinas face, "I just love you so much.. everything about you is absolutely..stunning.."

Marina was so hysterical in love..a huge smile plastered on her face that was adorned with teal blush.

 

"Seeing you smile..hearing your laugh..being with you everyday..holding your hand..just looking at you Marina! I love you!! And I want to show you that everyday.."

 

Pearls beautiful words had Marina ecstatic..

She moved her hand to cup Pearls cheek, and rubbed it with her teal tinted thumb

 

"Oh Pearlie..I'm so lucky to have you..you mean more then words can even describe.."

 this time Marina pulled Pearl into a deep kiss, as her body lie limp on top of Marinas. Pearls arms were wrapped around her girlfriend, and Marinas arms wrapped tightly around Pearl too.

 

as they're kiss seemed to just pull them into a realm of exhaustion. Soon they fell asleep, laying on top of eachother, as their hearts beated in sync, and their breathing settled quietly.

Pearls chin was burryied into the crook of Marinas neck, snuggled deeply together, becoming one with eachother

 

Love like this?

 

 

Inseparable.. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy..this took so long..I couldn't get a smile off my face the whole time..
> 
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
